


Strictly Business

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Quinlan being a sneaky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: When Quinlan Vos wants something, no one is going to stand in his way, not even the pesky Coruscant Guard who has unexpectedly caught his eye.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Strictly Business

“Stop right there! State your business.”

Quinlan did an eye roll, both mentally and physically, as he came to a halt just outside the door to the Chancellor’s office. Quickly and casually, he entered the code which had come into his possession under dubious circumstances as if he hadn’t heard the guard’s demand at all. Just as the door started to slide open, a hand came down next to Quinaln’s head, bracing against the doorframe and blocking his entrance. 

“State your business, sir.”

Now the guard was pissed off, and so was Quinlan, because this was a delicate operation and he didn’t have time for distractions. 

“Excuse me.” Quinlan turned, a fake-friendly smile on his face. “My business is none of yours. Now if you wouldn’t mind moving aside…” His eyes roamed over the guard’s armor. “Commander.”

The guard didn’t budge an inch. “This area is under my jurisdiction. No one is allowed in the Chancellor’s office without express permission.  _ Sir.” _

Quinlan huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. “Right. I tell you what, Commander…” He took a step closer, crowding up into the guard’s space. “How about you step aside and let me conduct my business, and I won’t report you to your direct supervisor. I hear that Commander Fox is a real tightass. You don’t want him getting mixed up in this, do you?”

The guard stared down Quinlan, and Quinlan stared down the guard’s visor, neither willing to admit defeat. “The Chancellor is away at a meeting.”

“I’m aware. I have pertinent information to a top secret investigation that the Chancellor is expecting.” It was a convincing enough lie that for half a second, Quinlan thought the guard might have believed it. He slipped under the guard’s arm and stepped inside the office, certain of his own ability to smooth-talk his way out of the most harrowing of circumstances. A wave of annoyance washed over him when he heard footsteps following him. “You know what top secret means, right? It was a polite way of telling you to go away.”

“I can’t do that, sir. You may conduct your business, but I must accompany you to ensure the Chancellor’s privacy and security.” 

“Commander,” Quinlan said in a sing-song voice that was a little too sharp to be lighthearted. “A lesser man might get irritated by all these distractions. You’re lucky I’m so patient and generous with my time.” 

“Sir.” The guard stepped right up to him, carefully watching Quinlan’s movements. “What is it that you needed in the Chancellor’s office?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Quinlan could just barely see the external comm unit that was his target. He kept his eyes on the guard, never betraying what he was actually here for. The new, unanticipated challenge would be taking it without the commander noticing, and there was only one way Quinaln could think to do it. 

Quinlan took his chance when the commander took another step towards him. Before he could even think to complain, Quinlan was pressing up against him and sliding his arms around the commander’s neck. In one fluid motion, he flipped their positions so the guard’s back was to the Chancellor’s desk, and Quinlan could just see his target over the guard’s shoulder. 

“Darling,” Quinlan purred, his voice as smooth and tempting as a fine Correllian whisky. “What’s your name?”

The commander made a barely-audible choking noise and roughly pushed at Quinlan, who was undeterred. “What game are you playing?”

“No games.” Quinlan’s eyes bore into the commander’s visor as the external comm slowly rose from the Chancellor’s desk and made its careful descent into his outstretched hand. “I’m just curious why you’re prying so deeply into my business.”

“That’s my job,” the commander snapped, and when he put his hands on him again, Quinlan let himself be pushed back. “You need to leave, sir.”

Quinlan chuckled and discretely slid his hand behind his back, slipping the comm into his belt. “That’s alright, Commander. I’ll come back when the Chancellor is here.”

The guard marched Quinlan out the door and locked it securely, double-checking the security mechanisms just in case. Quinlan watched him with a smug smile. He already had what he needed. A delay was superfluous, but Quinlan couldn’t help himself. 

“Seriously, what is your name?”

The guard turned back to him, and Quinlan could hear the snarl in his clipped tone as he fired off his number. “CC-1010. Commander Fox.”

“And you let me put my foot right into my mouth, didn’t you?” Quinlan patted Fox on the shoulder and let his hand linger just a second longer than was strictly appropriate. “A word of advice, Commander?”

“Sir?”

Quinlan leaned in to whisper directly into the audio receptors in Fox’s helmet. “You might want to think about tightening security around here. Someone could easily break into the Chancellor’s office and steal something important. You never know what could happen.” He let his hand trail down Fox’s chestplate before he sauntered away, and he could hear the commander’s labored breathing as he tried to figure out just what the hell Quinlan was trying to imply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes


End file.
